1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection apparatus for an internal combustion engine, more particularly to an improvement of a fuel injection apparatus to make the engine start quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
For controlling the quantity of fuel discharged from a fuel injector with high precision so as to most efficiently run an engine, it is advantageous to use electrical control means to open and close the fuel injector. Electrical control means are already extensively used in gasoline engines, but are only beginning to be used for diesel engines.
In a diesel engine, the fuel pressure is relatively high. It takes a considerable amount of time to pressurize the entire fuel supply system, including the reservoir and accumulator, when starting the engine. Therefore, the engine cannot start quickly in spite of electrical control. Also, the highly pressurized fuel may leak out of the engine after the engine is stopped.